


Activity

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Omorashi, Public Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on my NSFW blog.<br/>Lapis is lucky that Peridot loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Activity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing watersports and public sex, so. Uh. Hope it's okay.

Lapis was lucky that Peridot loved her. This was something that the technical gem would grumble to herself frequently, even if there was no real heat behind it. And, well, given the nature of their current trip from the barn that they had made their home, she couldn't help but mutter it every ten minutes or so. The ocean gem had insisted on a new... _activity_ that she had found out about somehow, and as flustering as it was, Peridot was absolutely no chance for Lapis when she wanted something. A pout and slender hands on one of her own almost always got to her and got her to give in. This had not been an exception. The slightly taller of the two had won in the battle of the wills.

It wasn't as though Peridot was _entirely_ opposed to the idea. She had a tendency to enjoy anything sexual; it was all new and exciting for her, and Lapis had not requested that they try something that was out of her comfort zone yet. And even if she _did_ reach something that was too far, she would have dropped it immediately upon realizing it. It was just... embarrassing, especially since part of the plan involved doing it in public. What sort of gem in their right mind would want to willingly get pissed on for sexual pleasure?

… Lapis Lazuli, apparently.

So she'd gone along with it and cooperated, drinking several bottles of Mountain Dew before being yanked out of the house to walk down the boardwalk. The older gem had insisted that it would be fun, from the date to the point they would have “a little alone time.” Well, she was certain that everything would be enjoyable enough, and she was looking forward to the sex for sure, but the problem was that she would definitely be desperate to go to the bathroom through most of it. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, and she didn't enjoy it, but it was part of the plan... even if it would be miserable.

At least, she thought it would be miserable. The truth was, the more time went on and the more pressure built up in her bladder, _the more aroused she became._ It was odd, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just that she was looking forward to what she knew was coming. Or maybe Lapis was just rubbing off on her. Either way, it was embarrassing, and she was becoming exceedingly flustered the wetter the area between her legs became.

Peridot sighed heavily, allowing herself to be pulled along by a happily chattering Lapis. What she was talking about, the technician wasn't entirely sure – she was a bit preoccupied, staring at the ground and deep in thought, trying to figure out the motive for her arousal. She could tell that her girlfriend could sense the growing need to pee as well as her getting worked up. At least the hydrokinetic was decent enough to not bring it up; Peridot would probably get too embarrassed and chicken out of she did. All the response she really got was a pat on the shoulder.

After a trip to the arcade in which Lapis won a small stuffed toy for a hundred or so tickets, the pressure in Peridot's bladder finally became unbearable. Face burning with a cyan blush, she tapped on the other's arm. The ocean gem turned her head to look at her, which only made the blush even worse, and she had to shift her own green eyes away. She was nervous; she didn't even want to bother hiding it. What was the point, really, if the other knew her well enough to tell?

She spoke in a hushed tone, turning her gaze to study the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world to look at. “I need to go to the bathroom... I think I'm ready.” Just speaking the words was enough to make her blush deepen, and she kicked sheepishly at some poor innocent pebble on the ground. “Can we... go somewhere a little more private than some bathroom, though?” Her voice became more and more hushed, almost ashamed, as she spoke.

Lapis gave her a grin, but didn't give a spoken reply, instead squeezing her hand lightly and walking out of the arcade with her in tow. Walking made the discomfort worse, and she needed to gnaw on her lower lip to make it a bit more bearable. Luckily, it was over soon, the ocean gem just leading Peridot back into the alley between the arcade and the back of the building behind it. They stopped near a door behind the building, which might have been the way to access a storage area. The technician made a mental note to come back and investigate later when she was alone.

Much to her surprise, Lapis wasted very little time in grabbing her into an embrace and connecting their lips. If it weren't for the great discomfort in her lower abdomen, Peridot might have melted into it immediately, but her thoughts were a bit hammered to the present. She lightly pushed her lover, who gave way without a fight – one of the best things about the ocean gem was that she _knew_ to respect limits and stop with the slightest indication with no complaints, just a questioning expression.

“We're _outside,_ Lazuli. Anybody could walk over and catch us, and I don't know about you, but I don't think things like this need an audience!” She hissed, keeping her voice low just in case some human decided to listen in on their conversation.

The older gem gently placed a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into the hold a bit. “It's alright, Peri. I hide over here all the time; it's a back alley, and Beach City is pretty much the safest place in Delmarva. I've never seen a human come back here. And if anybody comes by, we'll move somewhere else. I promise.”

Peridot hesitated, and then nodded – she _supposed_ she could approve of this plan. The moment she'd given consent, Lapis' lips were back on hers, and this time she let her eyes drift shut and returned the smooch. The ocean gem tugged on the shoulder strap to her uniform, an unspoken command to phase it off, and the technician complied without much of a wait. She must have been more impatient to get things on than she realized; unfortunately, the lack of cloth against her skin brought how badly she needed to urinate back to full attention, and she crossed her legs and squirmed in place.

Thankfully, Lapis recognized her struggle and pulled out of the kiss, getting down on her knees before Peridot. This sight was always enough to make the green gem blush and have to look away, though a slender hand wandering up her thigh and towards her crotch was enough to bring her glance back. The older gem traced one finger along her slit, making her shudder in anticipation.

“You're already wet.” Lapis commented simply, almost in wonder. “Oh my stars, are you actually _turned on_ by all of this?” Whether she was amused or pleased wasn't clear, and Peridot's face was almost completely blue as she looked away again.

“Lewd!” Because, yes, that was certainly the best thing to say when moments away from having sex. “J-just get on with it. Please. I'm desperate in more ways than just sexually.”

“Well, why haven't you just let go yet? I wouldn't have gotten down if I wasn't ready.”

“... Because it's embarrassing! And I wasn't sure if you wanted me to yet.”

Now that she had gotten the confirmation, though, she was unable to hold it back any longer. Peridot unclenched her muscles and allowed her bladder to empty with a relieved sigh, only for it to turn into a surprised squeak when she felt the other's finger back at her entrance. The stream of liquid was easily caught on Lapis' skin, though it was absorbed automatically, and she almost seemed... fascinated. The technician looked away, the sight being too much for her – so she was unaware of exactly what was happening next until she felt a finger slip into her heat. She gave a surprised yelp and tensed slightly, looking back to her lover with wide eyes.

Lapis had stopped moving entirely, but not removed her finger. She was watching Peridot's face carefully instead, scrutinizing her. “You okay?” She asked simply, and her tone was enough to let the younger of the two know that she was genuinely concerned and would stop if she so pleased. But... she didn't. It was oddly pleasurable to relieve herself while also receiving sexual pleasure.

“No, you just caught me a little off guard, that's all.” Peridot responded, blushing and looking away again. “Keep going. Please. This is... nice.” She admitted in a bit of a grumble.

Luckily, Lapis didn't pause long enough to let her get overly embarrassed, and began a slow rhythm of thrusting her finger as though guiding her through emptying her bladder. The green gem let out a soft moan and leaned her head back against the brick wall, a shuddering sigh passing through her shortly afterwards. If she'd had something to grab onto, she would have, but as it stood all she could do was slide her hands along the cold surface behind her as if looking for a hold.

It didn't take long for a second finger to join the first, and Peridot's back arched. The ocean gem lightly pressed her thumb against her clit, rubbing circles and continuing the movements with her fingers; it was as if she was impatient, trying to get her off as quickly as she could. The technician kind of appreciated that; she didn't care much for getting teased, it made her embarrass herself further than was necessary by begging and pleading and making all sorts of noise. If it had been anyone but Lapis with her, then she might have been humiliated by how she was so close already; but the ocean gem knew her well, knew what she liked, and knew that she had already been extremely turned on just by knowing that this was going to happen.

And she couldn't bring herself to be disappointed. If this was to end quickly – and, judging by the jolts of electricity and pleasure running up her spine with every movement – there would _definitely_ be a round two. Neither of them was a “quick and easy” kind of gem.

Peridot had already been wound up tightly enough that the addition of a third finger just as her bladder finished emptying was enough to drive her off the edge, her release coming in a blinding white light as she bit down on her fist to keep herself from crying out. Her thighs twitched and shook and she panted softly, moaning wantonly against her hand.

When she came down from the high, Lapis was still looking up at her, though she had a devious smile on her face. “Are you okay for one more?” She asked simply, and though Peridot was a bit exhausted, she nodded.

The ocean gem trailed light kisses, nips, and licks up her inner thighs until reaching her crotch. Peridot was about to scold her for dilly-dallying, but instead was cut off by a slight gasp as the older of the two trailed a purposeful lick up her slit before flicking at her clit. The ocean gem gently took the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips and began to suck, gently rubbing the backs of her thighs. Peridot became incomprehensible, vocalizations coming in the form of a long series of whines and moans that only got louder when Lapis began thrusting two fingers in and out of her entrance.

The technician grabbed onto navy hair and began involuntarily bucking her hips a bit as if asking for more, and her lover delivered, speeding up the speed at which she used her fingers. The younger of the two whined softly, having a bit of trouble supporting herself on her legs due to the intense pleasure blocking out everything else. Apparently her lover had picked up on that, because she was swooped off her feet and supported against the wall by a pair of water wings emitted from the stone on Lapis' back.

Due to having just come down from her first orgasm, her second one came even more easily but just as intensely. The green gem's grip on her partner's hair tightened immensely as an intense wave of pleasure hit her, back arching off the wall and a strangled cry escaping her. Lapis helped her through it patiently, and pulled her fingers out to sit on the ground and pull her lover into a soft embrace on the ground once Peridot was completely exhausted.

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived, because apparently someone had heard her scream.

“Hey! Is someone out there? Are you hurt?”

Both gems paled and quickly glanced at each other, and it was an unspoken decision for Lapis to cradle Peridot in her arms like a princess and fly them the fuck back to their base of operations. “Next time we do this, let's do it indoors.”

“Agreed.”

 


End file.
